starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
A War on Two Fronts
250px|thumb|Oorlog op Onderon 250px|thumb|Steela & Obi-Wan A War on Two Fronts is de tweede episode van The Clone Wars Season 5. Het was oorspronkelijk de eerste aflevering van het seizoen. Announcement Separatist take-over complete. Another Republic planet has fallen. Onderon has seceded to the Confederacy of Independent Systems under the rule of a new king. However, a small band of Rebels has taken refuge deep within its vast and savage wilderness. From an abandoned outpost they want to take back the heavily fortified capital city of Iziz and end the Separatist occupation. Synopsis Onderon is de volgende planeet die is veroverd door de CIS. De CIS heeft zelf een koning op de troon gezet in Iziz, de hoofdstad van Onderon, maar een groep opstandelingen biedt weerstand. Zij zijn gevlucht in de jungles van Onderon, waar ze een kleine outpost bemannen. Ze willen het bewind van de CIS wegjagen van op hun planeet, maar daarvoor zijn hun aantallen te klein. Dankzij Lux Bonteri, geboren op Onderon, zoeken de Rebellen vanuit hun schuilplaats hulp bij de Jedi High Council. Obi-Wan Kenobi oppert dat de Jedi niet rechtstreeks mogen tussenbeide komen, omdat het gaat om een burgeroorlog op Onderon zelf en niet om een direct conflict met de CIS. Anakin Skywalker komt met het idee op de proppen om een team te sturen dat de opstandelingen zal opleiden om het speciaal tegen de Droids op te nemen. Mace Windu is bereid om het idee van Anakin uit te testen, omdat ze op die manier de CIS op twee fronten kunnen bezighouden. Yoda gaat akkoord op voorwaarde dat de Jedi afzijdig blijven bij de gevechten en de Onderonian Rebels beschermen. Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano en Rex landen 's nachts op Onderon waar ze worden ontdekt door Steela Gerrera, een van de leidsters van de opstand. Zij brengt hen naar hun basis in de jungle. Daar ontmoeten de Jedi en Rex Saw Gerrera, de broer van Steela en de leider van de opstandelingen. Ook Lux Bonteri hoort bij de rebellen, maar hij is van mening dat de strijd ook op een andere manier kan gespeeld worden dan met wapens. Ahsoka en Lux ontmoeten elkaar voor het eerst sinds hun avontuur op Carlac. Ondanks zijn vraag aan de Jedi om tussenbeide te komen, wil Lux niet weten van de Republic te vervoegen, na wat er met zijn moeder is gebeurd. De Jedi willen de rebellen opleiden om het tegen de Battle Droids op te nemen. Tijdens de oefening om de AAT uit te schakelen, leert Rex dat dat de rebellen vooral dienen samen te werken. Saw en Lux zijn geen al te beste vrienden, aangezien Saw vindt dat er voor politiek en praten geen plaats meer is op Onderon. Steela heeft gevoelens voor Lux en ze beschermt hem in de confrontatie met haar broer. Wanneer Steela merkt dat Lux en Ahsoka blijkbaar een verleden samen hebben, blijft ze niet bij de pakken zitten en oefent ze aan Lux's zijde. Ahsoka blijft wat verbaasd achter, maar Saw vraagt aan haar of ze hem wil trainen. Het uitschakelen van de Droideka's verloopt niet zonder moeite. Saw en Steela zijn te onstuimig, maar Lux kan met de juiste snelheid een Ion Grenade doorheen het schild van een Droideka loodsen. Terwijl de opleiding vordert, sturen de Battle Droids bij Iziz een groep Probe Droids naar de jungle. Zij merken de basis van de rebellen op en waarschuwen de Commander die een squad stuurt met een AAT. Tijdens de opleiding blijkt dat Steela erg goed is met haar Avarik Armaments Long Rifle, maar moeite heeft om Droideka's uit te schakelen. Ahsoka probeert haar op te peppen en vertrouwt haar toe dat niet alles ook niet altijd even makkelijk was voor haar. Lang kunnen de Onderonians niet genieten van hun opleiding, want de Battle Droids hebben hun basis bereikt. Wanneer Steela oefent met haar Long Rifle merkt ze Battle Droids die de basis naderen. De Jedi beschermen de rebellen die op hun beurt explosieven naar de Droids gooien en de eerste wave van aanvallers kunnen afweren. De volgende wave van Droids wordt erg slim door Steela gecounterd. Zij opent de dranghekken van de dieren, zodat Tee-Muss, Falumpasets en Dalgo de Droids overrompelen. De AAT wordt uiteindelijk samen door Saw en Lux uitgeschakeld. Met vernieuwde moed trekken de rebellen en de Jedi naar Iziz om van daaruit beter hun aanval voor te bereiden. Lux stelt hun groep voor als jagers die eten brengen voor het hof van de koning. De Battle Droids vallen voor de smoes en laten de groep binnen. De rebellen verspreiden zich in de stad terwijl Saw hun bondgenoten gaat halen en de Jedi voor nieuwe voorraden zullen zorgen. Index Nieuwe Personages *Steela Gerrera *Saw Gerrera *Donald *Hutch *Dono *King Sanjay Rash Bekende Personages *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ahsoka Tano *Rex *Lux Bonteri *Adi Gallia *Yoda *Mace Windu *Eeth Koth *Saesee Tiin *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Shaak Ti *Kit Fisto Creatures *Dalgo - nieuw *Falumpaset *Fambaa *Ruping - nieuw *Tee-Muss *Pikobis Locaties *Onderon **Iziz *Coruscant *Carlac - Vermelding Schepen & Voertuigen *Nu-class Attack Shuttle **Valkyrie 2929 *MTT *AAT Anderen *Avarik Armaments Long Rifle Achter de Schermen * Adi Gallia is te zien in deze aflevering, terwijl ze in de vorige aflevering, Revival, werd vermoord. Dat komt omdat dit oorspronkelijk de eerste aflevering was van Seizoen 5, maar dat werd veranderd in Revival. De Onderon-verhaallijn speelt zich in chronologische volgorde af voor de Darth Maul-verhaallijn. Bron *A War on Two Fronts op SW.com category:Televisie